A new kinda love
by lalaz-nerdy
Summary: okie dokie i wrote this with a set of other stories but i kinda lost them...kinda yea soo i hope you review it okkk thnx u sorry about the beginning idk wat happened just keep reading on ok thnx


**JOJO STORY CHAPTER1**:

e was standing thereddkdkkdkgkgkgkgkgkheee He was standing there….alone, he looked kinda familiar but I wasn't sure that I recognized him. I looked around the store a little and I found some shoes that I liked, as I passed him on my way out he recognized me. He was looking at me but was trying not to be seen....'who is he?' I thought. It triggered a memory of Jojo in my mind but I wasn't sure it was him…it couldn't be. It's been almost eight months since I've seen Jojo. After the incident which happened with the accident he stopped going to my school and eventually moved to another area. I never heard from or seen him since, but I thought about him…a lot.

"Can we go now?" Simone whined.

"Hmmm?" I replied as I was off in my own little world.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Oh…yeah sure." Trying to bring my mind back to this place we call earth.

Me and Simone walked out to her mom's car.

"Thanks for driving us Ms Taylor." I said as I got into the car that I've rode in so many times before.

"Oh it's no problem," she told us," I'm on my way over to that area anyway it's no hassle," She smiled at me as she finished.

As we rode over there we talked about what we wanted to get and other things that just happened to come to our mind. She complimented me on my outfit, I was wearing my black skinnies with a purple tank and a black and white jacket with of course my black vans with neon colored laces. We were on our way to Arden; we hadn't been there in a while. We arrived to meet my friend Alex and hers Lawrence. Alex was the coolest guy you could ever meet he had a great personality, great style, and I can't forget great hair but I haven't seen him in a while and I couldn't wait to just hang out. I didn't know who Lawrence was and frankly I didn't really care. As we got there we gave each other hugs. We walked around and made it through a few stores.

"Does anyone else hear my stomach?" Alex asked.

We laughed a little,

"Yeah I am kinda hungry," I said.

"Then lets head to the food court," Alex told us.

As we got there Alex and I got some ice cream as Simone and Lawrence are off in who knows where. Alex and I hung out as we searched for Simone and Lawrence. It was always so fun hanging out with Alex but I didn't get to do it as often as I used to. We always had the most fun that we could have whenever we hung out together. We finally found Simone and Lawrence as I quickly pointed out his hand on her leg.

"Mmh mmh," I cleared my throat," Are we interrupting anything?" I asked.

" Hmmm what?" Simone asked with a surprised look as Lawrence stood there with a creepy smirk on his face.

I eyed Simone as Alex looked and me smiled and laughed a bit. We started to head towards the better stores.

" Ooohhh Vans," I said as my eyes filled with glorious wonder.

"Wanna go look?" Alex asked.

" Of course!" I said excitedly.

We walked in as Simone and Lawrence walked into Lids next door. Me and Alex looked at a bunch of shoes and tried on a bunch also.

" Which ones do you think I should get?" Alex held up two pairs of shoes.

"Hmmm…the black ones, now whata bout me?" I asked and showed him three pairs.

"The silver and black," he said.

"Silver it is," I said smiling.

As I was buying my new shoes someone caught my eye. He was standing there….alone, he looked kinda familiar but I wasn't sure. As me and Alex were on our way out he recognized me, he was looking at me but was trying not to be seen.

"Who is he?" I softly whispered to myself.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Hmmm?" I looked at Alex kinda confused and baffled.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Me? Yeah of course I'm with you right?" I laughed, he smiled.

As we walked out his face was totally visible…wait…Jojo? I stopped for a second to think about what I had just said. It can't be...I haven't seen him in at least eight months. "I must be going crazy," I thought, "He just looks like him."

As me and Alex sat outside of the store to wait for Simone and Lawrence we had so much fun. We laughed, took pics, and talked about random stuff. As we continued with our craziness I felt a tap on my shoulder.

As I was getting up and started to turn I said, "Well it took you long…." I stopped frozen in time. My face went blank and I was speechless.

"Hey," was the only words he needed to say to bring back the many memories.

I didn't know what to do…

"Jojo? oh…oh my gosh it's you"


End file.
